Untitled
by mochaloca85
Summary: Onesided shipper fic. Fred likes Angie, but she's dating Roger Davies.


Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't own it, DON'T OWN IT!

A/N: I wrote this back in November and finally decided to post it. If it sucks, then fine; if it doesn't, then fine. (Yeah, yeah. I'm really apathetic.) Just read and review.

A/N 2: Yay! Super Bowl coverage starts in 12 hours! (It's 11:00 PM right now.) GO PATRIOTS!!! That's right; I live in North Carolina and I'm not pulling for the Panthers (learned my lesson during the Stanley Cup Finals). It's a government conspiracy that's going to work to my advantage. I got money on this game! Patriots by 9. Go New England! 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was a Friday night and the Gryffindor common was noisy as usual. All the usual people were there, doing their usual things. Harry was losing a game of chess to Ron, Hermione was in the corner reading a book, Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil were gushing over the latest issue of _Witch Weekly_, and Lee Jordan and the Weasley twins were engaged in a game of Exploding Snap by the fireplace.

Suddenly, the door to the portrait hole swung open revealing a very incensed Angelina Johnson. At that exact moment, Ron checkmated Harry, Hermione slammed her book shut, and Pavarti and Lavender closed their magazine. The five headed upstairs towards their dorms; after all, a pissed off Angelina was something that no one in their right minds wanted to mess with. They were just glad that her anger wasn't directed at them.

Meanwhile, Lee, Fred, and George were completely oblivious to Angelina walking towards them in a huff. They continued with their game until Lee placed a card atop the castle on the coffee table and it exploded, scorching his eyebrows. Fred and George burst into gales of laughter upon seeing Lee's singed temples.

"Great move, mate," George said, trying to be sarcastic, but not quite succeeding. He was laughing so hard that he could barely get the words out, much less be caustic about it.

"Sod off, Weasley," Lee muttered before the loud clearing of a throat could be heard behind him. He looked up to see Angelina's chestnut eyes blazing. "Oh, um. Hullo, Angie."

"Hi, Lee," she answered, staring past him. Instead, she was glaring into the brown eyes of Fred. "Hello, George. Fred, a word. Now."

Fred stood up and faced her. "All right then," he said and followed her out the portrait hole.

After they were gone, Lee turned to George. "You know, he's the only person I've ever seen stand up to her. He's really brave."

"Try really stupid. Whatever he did, it must've been bad, 'cause Angie's going to kill him." George got a mischievous look in his eye. "You want to go watch?"

"And get murdered after him? I like living, thank you very much."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile…

Walking down the corridor, Fred had to jog to keep Angelina's pace. Despite the fact that he was a few centimetres taller than she was, her anger seemed to fuel her stride, causing her to walk faster than normal. Fred could tell that she was very upset because she hadn't said a word since they left the common room. _I wonder what's up_, he thought. "Angie, where are we going?" he asked.

"Library. Since George and Lee haven't a clue where it is, I assumed we wouldn't be disturbed there," she answered crisply.

They reached the library and headed toward the reading room in the back. Well, Angelina headed straight toward the reading room in the back; Fred just followed her since he had never set foot in the library in his five years at Hogwarts and he had no idea where he was going. He _did_, however, see the look of shock on Madam Pince's face at seeing him there. Really, the poor woman looked like she'd fall dead on the spot.

They entered the reading room and luckily there was no one there (for Angelina anyway; Fred wanted a witness to his untimely death). Fred looked at Angelina in her anger and thought that she'd never looked more beautiful, more regal. He'd been in love with her ever since he saw her fly in their first year in Flying Class. She'd been the best in the class then and now she was the best Chaser in the school. He wanted to go out with her more than anything in the world. But then, he also wanted to _live_ to go out with her. 

Angelina sat down and motioned for him to do the same. "I just saw Renée out by the lake and she was crying. But she wouldn't tell me what was wrong. What in the bloody hell did you do to her now?"

He broke up with her because he was thinking about Angelina whenever he was with her, but he would never tell _her_ that. "I don't see why that's any of your business," he retorted instead.

"My best friend…" Angelina started before Fred interrupted.

"I thought _I_ was your best friend."

"Bloody hell. Fine. My best _girl _friend was crying and you don't see how that's any of my business?"

"No, I don't. And the only reason _you _care is because you're going out with her brother."

"Leave Roger out of this! He doesn't have anything to do with it," she said in a hiss.

"Just like you don't. You need to learn how to stay out of other people's business. Besides, I don't have anything to do with her crying." 

"That's bullocks and you know it. You came to me begging for me to set you up with her. Don't you remember? Everything you said was Renée this and Renée that! And all you've done is break her damn heart. She never cries unless you've done something. You've forgotten her birthday, broken Hogsmeade dates, not shown up for picnics, etc. So, I repeat: what in the bloody hell did you do to her now?"

"You know what? You're too damn nosy for your own good."

"Fred," Angelina said in a warning tone, "answer the damn question."

"Oi. Fine. If you must know, we broke up."

Angelina's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "You did what?"

We. Broke. Up," he said slowly. "I don't see what the big deal is; she'll get over it in a day or two." Angelina's brown eyes turned into dark pools in her anger. _She looks even more beautiful than she did less than a minute ago_, Fred thought.

"Shit. You don't get over a breakup in a day or two; it takes time. Especially if your heart is the one that gets stomped on." A look of worry flashed across her face. "She's going to blame me for this for getting you together. I'm going to lose my best friend over you. "

_More than you think, Angie_. Out loud he said, "Quit overreacting. It's not like I was her one true love or something. Besides, you still have Alicia." Fred regretted saying that; he knew Angelina and Alicia weren't speaking. George had told him all about it. Alicia apparently thought she had some claim on Roger Davies, despite not giving any indication that she was attracted to him. So when she found out that he had been dating Angelina, she felt some sort of righteous anger over it and had ended her friendship with Angelina. Fred, though disappointed that Angelina would go out with an arrogant jackass like Davies, secretly took her side; if Alicia wasn't actually going out with Davies, he could see whomever he wanted to. Unfortunately for both Alicia and Fred, he wanted to see Angelina.

Angelina glared at him, but her eyes no longer held blazing fire. Instead, they were now cold as ice. If he didn't know better, Fred would've sworn that it was a Malfoy that was meeting his gaze. "Don't you ever call that bitch my friend again, Weasley. She is the roommate from hell."

"What about Quidditch?"

"She is a teammate, nothing more," Angelina sighed. Fred could tell she missed having Alicia to confide in, but Renée had been a great friend to her. Even if there was the slight difference in their ages and house allegiances. "But let's get back to the subject at hand."

"Ah, yes. Your nosiness." 

"I'm not being nosy! I'm just looking out for the welfare of Renée and myself."

_Screw Renée's welfare; she doesn't matter. And as for you, don't you know I'd protect you from anything that comes your way? I love you. How long is it going to take for you to see that?_ "Protecting yourself? How many times must I tell you that this is none of your business?" he asked instead of voicing his thoughts.

"When Roger finds out, he's going destroy you. Or what's left of you after I'm done. Then he's going to kill _me_ for letting you come near his precious baby sister."

"It's about time he learns that she's old enough to take care of herself."

"Oh, yeah? What if it was Gin and Harry, huh? What if he broke Ginny's heart?"

"I'd murder the bastard."

"See my point?"

Of course he did. But it was going to be a cold day in hell before he told her that. "No, not really."

"How can you not?"

"Because that was a hypothetical situation; Harry has no feelings for Ginny whatsoever. Renée and I are _real_. Major difference."

"Whatever," she sighed, sinking into her chair. _If only she wasn't with that prick… _Fred thought before hearing the door burst open.

"Angel, have you seen Renée? I can't find her anywhere," came the voice of a frazzled Roger Davies. As usual, he was worried about his younger sister. In fact, he had refused to let her out of his sight until he started dating Angelina. Then his eyes noticed Fred for the first time. _Hmm. I didn't know he knew where the library was. _Then he turned back to Angelina, eyes expecting an answer.

Despite the anger she expressed, Angelina seemed to be torn between her boyfriend and her friend. Finally she looked Roger in the eyes and said, "Haven't seen her all day. Maybe you should ask Fred." She gave Roger a quick kiss before looking at her watch. "And I've got to get to Chaser practise. I'll be ready at five, eh?" Then she ran out the door. 

_I can't believe she just threw me to the proverbial wolves like that, _Fred thought before his eyes met Roger's. _Okay, I can die now or I can die later. I choose later._ "Actually, I haven't seen her, either. I'll let you know if I do, though." Fred rose out his chair and half jogged out of the room

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Outside…

Fred found Angelina waiting outside the library. For him, he assumed, since she told her boyfriend that she had practise. "I thought you had to go to practise."

"Sod off, Fred. You know Oliver has that date with Lacey Price."

"Huh? Wood has a date? With who?"

"Lacey Price. You know, that Hufflepuff redhead in our Herbology class. She's the reason he hasn't been hollering about his last chance to get the Cup this week."

"It's Wood's last chance for the Cup? No one told me," he remarked dryly. Angelina gave him a 'whatever' look and started walking. "Angel?" She threw him a glare and if looks could kill… "Sorry. Forgot that git…" She glared at him again. "_Roger_," he corrected himself, "is the only one with that privilege. Can I continue?" She gave him a nod of acknowledgment. "Why didn't you tell him anything?"

"House loyalty. We have a match tomorrow and Oliver would – pun unintended – kill me if I let something happen to one of his star Beaters."

"Oh." They walked in silence until they reached the portrait hole. "Angie?" She seemed slightly less angry than she had been previously.

"Yeah?"

"Who are we playing tomorrow?" Fred watched in amazement as a large Cheshire Catlike grin crossed her face.

"Ravenclaw," she answered before giving the Fat Lady the password and flouncing upstairs to her dorm.

_Ravenclaw, eh_? Fred thought to himself as he settled back down in his spot in the common room with George and Lee. He'd be sure to send every Bludger in Davies's direction. 


End file.
